A Journal, A Bunny and a Baseball Cap
by breezie531
Summary: Jane's going through a box of momentos.. it's a cute little ficlet


**A/N- A short ficlet that just popped into my head while trying to write the next chapter of Maura's sexy mix! Hope you like please review! **

**Disclaimer- Wish I owned these wonderful characters but alas santa didn't get me that for christmas!  
**

Jane Rizzoli was going through a box her mother had brought over a few days ago. It had been sitting on her coffee table staring her down and she finally couldn't take it anymore. She should probably be doing more productive things but meh she'd get to it eventually.

In the box she found a multitude of things from her childhood. A faded red sox hat from the first game she'd ever gone too. She remembered it well she had gone with pop, Tommy, and Frankie. She chuckled. That was the game she had punched some older kid in the nose because he had pushed Frankie and made him cry.

"I guess I've always been a tom boy" she shrugged.

Then she found a battered and patched rabbit Tommy had given her for Easter when she was five. He told her that Frankie helped her pick it out, while Frankie who was only three at the time proceeded to chew on the poor rabbit's ear. It was worn and looked like it had gone through a war but she still loved it to death. She got up and put it on a shelf beside a family picture. She sighed. If only Tommy could stay sober, everything would be perfect.

"Maybe someday" she whispered before returning to the box.

She reached in the box finding a well-worn journal. She remembered this journal. She had written in it all through high school. Some of her most confusing years were in this journal. She opened it to a random page and began to read.

_January 25, 1989_

_Dear Journal, _

_I know I'm young to be worrying about this but I can't help it. I go to school, and play sports and I have friends. My problem? For once I just wish I felt pretty. I mean Ma is always trying to get me in a dress, but I just don't like them. I hate dresses I feel like an idiot. Put me in any kind of sports uniform, some jeans, t-shirts, sweats I'm perfectly at home, but put me in a dress and I just want to go hide in a closet somewhere. Someday I just hope I can find that one person that I can just spend forever with and be happy. Think that'll happen? Yea me neither. Ugh, Ma's calling I gotta go help with the Gnocchi. _

_-Jane_

Jane smiled down at the journal in her hands. She remembered feeling like this. Her entire high school had been filled with awkward moments with guys that she hoped would turn into a relationship so she would feel normal. A tear slid down the detectives cheek. She'd almost lost hope when…

"Jane? Sweetie you okay in here? You've been pretty quiet for a while, and you are never quiet unless you're sleeping or something is wrong…" A voice came from behind her laced with concern.

Jane heard footsteps lead to the couch then a pair of silky smooth arms wrap around her neck and a light kiss on her cheek.

Jane turned her head meeting her beautiful girlfriend. "I love you Maura.. You know that right?"

Maura looked at her still concerned. "Yes, Jane are you okay?"

Jane chuckled. "Of course can't I just tell you that I love you and that I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you!"

Jane pulled Maura over the back of the couch klutzily and onto her lap.

Maura giggled. "Jane we really should continue packing if we ever wanna get it done." Maura looked down at the ring on her finger.

"I was hoping we might get this done _before_ the wedding dear. So that we could spend our entire honeymoon only having to worry about when we need to get out of bed for food, and not about packing up your stuff to move to my house when we get back." Maura said, looking up at Jane tracing the curve of the detectives jaw with her thumb.

"You're right Maura. As always." She leaned in planting a kiss on Maura's lips.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Maura Elizabeth Isles." Jane murmured her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"and you'll never have to find out." Maura whispered capturing the detectives lips once more.

**-Fin-**


End file.
